1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a failsafe method and apparatus for a multi-parameter patient monitor with removable processing modules, and more particularly, to a failsafe method and apparatus for separately regulating the operation of each module of the multi-parameter monitor by placing an impaired module in a safe state when errors or module malfunctions are detected, without powering down the entire multi-parameter patient monitor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various protection systems have been used in patient monitors in the prior art to detect malfunctions and prevent patient injury. Since protection systems are typically connected with particular functions, such as the turning on and turning off of the patient monitor, they tend to power down the entire patient monitor when an error is detected. A failsafe method and apparatus is desired that operates to power down and electrically isolate a single processing module of a multi-parameter patient monitor rather than to power down the entire monitor when an error is detected.
It is desired to develop a failsafe method and apparatus which handles each processing module of a modular multi-parameter patient monitor separately so that other modules may continue to function when an error is detected in one module. It is also desired that the operator be alerted of unexpected changes of state or of module malfunctions and that the impaired module be placed in a safe state under such error conditions. The present invention has been designed to meet these needs.